Card Sharks and Shielded Cats
by IAmAPug
Summary: Eddiekins dies tragically in Italy and Bella decides to move on. She soon discovers her own X Men gift and meets the lonely Pyro and she befriends him. Follow Bella as she learns what it means to love, to hate and to discover ones self. Very OOC Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**It is rated mature for a shit ton of swearing and some citrusy goodness! *wink – wink***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything Marvel or Twilight related.**

 **By the way, John – Pyro – doesn't go with Magneto coz it links in to my story if he doesn't. Also, Bella is 21 in the story, just roll with me! Also Bella moved to Phoenix to her mum's because she was so annoyed at Eddiekins when he left her but Alice saw and she dragged Bella to Italy to save Eddypoo and then Aro tried to get in her brain but it didn't work so she left and Eddiekins died with the Volturi and she went back to Phoenix with her shield fixed in place so Alice can't see her anymore.**

 **Bella POV**

I was just casually washing my hands when I felt an odd movement in my back, head and my gums felt like knives were coming through them.

I looked up into the mirror and what I saw made me scream and the whimper that left my lips was pathetic and left me feeling like shit.

A fucking _cats' tail_ was flicking about just above my tail bone and the feline ears that had sprouted out of my skull were twitching and I registered noises I never could before. In fact all my senses were in overload and my hearing, eyesight and smell were particularly good. I opened my mouth to examine the place the pain is blooming in but was shocked by the miniature fangs that were in the place my canines had been previously.

Also I noticed that my body was a lot more defined and more, umm, _rounded….. Oh, fuck it!_ My tits were humungous, my ass firmer and my waist was so tiny I could wrap my two hands around it and my fingers could easily meet, however contrary to that my hips had rounded and all in all I had a hour glass figure, I had a bit more weight to me now and that is a good thing as it made me looked less fucking anorexic – which is how I've looked since Eddypoo left me – stupid twat.

I examined my face and low and behold my normal circular pupils had turned into cat slits and my cheekbones were more defined, I looked like a model and _thank god for that!_ I had always looked kind of plain but now I'm not. I had no fucking clue how I now had certain cat features and I rushed out of the bathroom as I heard my mom, Renee, coming up the stairs.

I threw myself into bed and hurriedly made my hair really messy so it covered my "ears" and closed my eyes, relaxing my face muscles to make it look like I was asleep.

I heard Renee make her way across the hallway to my bedroom and my chest tightened with panic as she opened my bedroom door and she whispered to me in a fake sweet tone, "Bella, we need to talk, wake up sweetie."

I refused to open my eyes but answered anyway, pretending to sound groggy and sleep ridden, "Yes, mom?"

"Bella, you need to go and live with your dad because Phil and I want some time alone without you being constantly here." Renee said this cheerfully and Bella opened her eyes as rage settled upon her and red swallowed her vision and she thought no more.

At least not as the girl everyone knew as Bella.

XxX

Charles Xavier decided he was tired as he rolled towards the cafeteria down the wooden panelled hallway. He had just been informed that John and Bobby had gotten into a fight and were now throwing their powers at each other trying to see who was more _powerful._

He opened the double doors and noticed that everyone bar Wolverine – who looked absolutely delighted – had gone outside in case it got overly dangerous.

" _Stop boys._ " Professor Xavier said as he froze what they were doing and made them turn towards him with his X powers – controlling and reading minds.

"What do you think is the point of this?" Charles gestured around the large room with a sweep of his hand and he noticed that the walls looked like a modern artist had been in here, randomly splattering fire and ice around the room in bursts of white and red.

Bobby was the first to answer and exclaimed heatedly, "John is being ridiculous!"

"And why is John being ridiculous, Bobby?" The mind reader hummed and darted his eyes to the fire thrower.

"He thinks that he is so amazing because he has a power and he can still be normal looking! He insulted Rogue saying that she's not normal because she can't touch anyone! I know this is true but still, he was just so rude!" Bobby was now red in the face after his little speech.

Charles rolled towards John having already read his mind and he knew what decision John had come to.

"Good luck on your journey John. You're going to need it." Charles stated this calmly with an air of knowledge and John nodded towards him quietly leaving the cafeteria to go and pack his bags.

"What are you - ?" The question that Bobby had been half way through was cut off when Professor X calmly stated, "Not now, Bobby, not now."

XxX

 **Bella POV**

I came back to myself not knowing what had just happened.

I got up from where I was lying and walked into the living room, not worrying about covering my cats' tail because of the complete silence that was surrounding the house.

As I entered the cosy room I gasped in complete horror and shock.

The entire room was crimson with my mother's and Phil's blood. It was coating the walls, brain tissue still slowly sliding down the side of the sofa and the worst of all were Renee's and Phil's bodies. They were completely mangled and broken; I couldn't tell which was which.

"Oh my fucking God, what did I do?!" The broken whisper left my mouth and I started to take action, trying my best to cut off my emotions. Rather disturbingly it was far too easily done.

I shoved the last of the black bin bags that had the remains of my mother and her spouse in into Renee's SUV.

I drove out into the middle of nowhere and drove up a single dirt track and found the perfect place.

Then I started digging.

XxX

A week later I noticed a random dude walking up to the front door and I quickly shoved on a hoody making sure it covered my ears and tail. As the ping of the doorbell went off I went to answer it and plastered a smile on my flawless face saying sweetly, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, you can. I'm in a big fucking mess right now…" As soon as this was said his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor. I used my newly found agility and grabbed him under the arms before he hit the ground and after glancing around me, I dragged him into the house with my new strength.

Around 3 hours later while I was eating a sandwich for my lunch I heard shuffling in the living room and laughed softly at what I saw in front of me.

The dude was quite small at 5' 7" but was quite broad shouldered and muscular and had mousy brown hair. He was stumbling around and muttering things about a cat like lady. AKA, me!

"You know, it's quite rude to not introduce yourself when you're in someone else's house –" Before I could finish what I was saying a huge fireball came flying through the air at me. I ducked just in time to see it shoot straight into the sink full of soapy water that splashed all around the small kitchen.

After his little show I straightened my shoulders and stopped crouching and said casually while eyeing him, "So what are you? I heard of these mutants, do you know what they are? Are you one of them?"

He answered politely but with an arrogant air about him.

"You probably are a mutant. If you are a mutant you'll have the X – gene which means that you get a special talent – a gift as Professor X calls it. By the way he's the main leader of mutants sort of. He runs the school for mutants. I think you've got the gene because of your cat features, if you were a normal human then you wouldn't have them." The guy explains then hurriedly adds on arrogantly, "Well, obviously but you know what I mean. I have the gift of fire control."

"Okay dude. That's nice; my "gift" as you call it is cat features!" I state sarcastically and then take of my baggy hoodie that reveals my tight tank top and the tail, ears and much more bountiful body.

As the man stood there gobsmacked I flicked my tail round and I felt it oddly comforting, it must be something to do with the cat stuff, you can often see cats flicking their tails around for no apparent reason. I felt my ears moving round picking up minuscule sounds.

"What the fuck! You're like a female cat version of Logan!" The guy still just stood there staring at my tits.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" I question him then shake my head and ask instead, "So, what's your name?" I asked tugging my hoodie back on but went into the kitchen to grab some scissors to cut a hole in my jumper so I could move my tail around freely.

As I cut the hole I listened to him rant, "If you must know," he sneered in my face, "My name is John but my X man name is Pyro which is the Greek word for fire or flame."

"Cool dude. It's nice to meet you," I offered my hand but he looked slightly scared at the manicured but deadly looking nails that were scarlet red, "Well that's awkward." I muttered to myself and then shook my head and retracted my hand back to my side and offered," I'm Bella, known as Bella by my non-existent family."

"So no one calls you Bella and you have no friends?" John, as I'd now discovered, summed up my entire life in one sentence, that fact is seriously depressing.

"Yep!" I answered him cheerfully whilst pooping the p and sat down on the sofa and gestured to him to do the same. He slumped down opposite to me on the rustic armchair and I started telling my life story which wasn't very much until recently.

I explained to him about my mom leaving my dad when I was just a baby and then me never getting to see him because my mom said he's a drunk and not a good person to know but then I had gone to his house when I was 17 and that's where I had met the Cullen's. I also explained what the Cullen's were and why they left and how I came to live with my mom again. After that I told John about how I had no recollection of how I killed my mom and step dad, Phil.

"Do you not feel any guilt?" he questioned me and it is a very good question, one that I answered truthfully.

"I never really liked my mom, never mind loved her! She was never there for me and was constantly being a whore. This one guy she bought home for some "fun" insisted that I call him daddy and that I must always sit on his lap. So as you can probably tell I don't really give one shit that I killed my mother. Also, I don't remember any of it at all." He looked very confused at this and opened his mouth to question me further but I stopped him putting my hand up and then stated,

"Can you take me to this school that you went to because I want to talk to Professor X about my new found body shape and if you do take me I promise I will tell you my story, not that it's very much, but you know, it's the thought that counts."

He looked really miffed and slightly horrified by my story but a little excited as well at the road trip that was ahead of us.

XxX

As we pulled up to the gas station about 20 minutes from the school I felt a pain in my tail bone and twisted my torso to see that my tail was squished between my back and the old white padded seats of my truck. I cursed under my breath and tucked my tail into my shorts that were thankfully baggy enough to fit it in.

I hopped out and turned to John filling up the tank. He looked kind of shell shocked by what I had told him on the car journey here – how I had blanked out and how I don't remember killing my mother or her husband - which had taken fucking 37 hours. I was not a happy bunny when I found out the time it took for us to get to Professor X's mansion/school thing.

I then remembered why I had gotten out of the car in the first place and said to John quietly but with heavy amusement in my tone," Hey dude! Guess what you call a lesbian dinosaur?"

A deep sigh and a muttered _What_ was what answered me and I would've believed the annoyance at my little joke if I hadn't of caught the grin he was trying to hide by busying himself with the gas pump.

"A lickalotofpuss! Get it, get it!" As I said this I elbowed him and grinned whilst I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at his bright red flushed face. He looked mildly embarrassed by my joke and I said to him amused," I take it you don't have my sense of humour. Never mind, I still like you!"

I turned on my heel and headed into the little shop to buy an ice cream – I felt the need.

As we pulled into the gothic mansion that seemed almost too peaceful, everything is perfect. The lawn is immaculate, the borders all blooming and colourful and the building is in perfect condition.

I stepped gracefully out of the car and glanced over to John and told him quietly whilst grinning, "This house is awesome!" John snorted and at my confused look he told me that it was a mansion which I suppose it is but, eh.

He returned my smile and grabbed onto my hand holding it tightly encased in his own larger one and I knew why. I had discovered over the couple of days of us being together that John had very little affection in his life and I understood the need for basic human contact from someone.

He opened the large wooden – at least that's what they looked like, they could be awesome spy reinforced steel – doors and we walked inside still joined at our hands.

I had untucked my tail and had taken my hoodie off leaving me in my tight shorts and figure hugging tank top that showed my midriff. It wasn't that I was slutty; I was just very hot all the time.

"Prof, how you doing?" The question was supposed to be casual but I could see through the facade and snorted in a very un-lady like fashion.

The bald man looked over to me with intelligent brown eyes that sparkled when he saw our joined hands. I was quick to tell him, "We're not together. So don't go dropping hints that we make a cute couple. He's a fuck face."

John snorted at this and shrugged and said to me, "If I'm a fuck face then you're a cu-"

"I don't think you need to finish that, John." The disapproving smooth female voice echoed through the massive hallway and as I looked up I felt something shoving at my brain and I pushed back at it frowning at the woman.

As the beautiful woman with vibrant red clothing and hair looked confusingly at me, I guessed she was Jean Grey, extraordinary power and stunning. I smirked and flicked my tail round and said to Jean sweetly, "Go ahead honey. I've already had manipulative bitches trying to get in my head." Then I added as if it was an afterthought, "And only one was actually a girl, the other two were dudes."

I chuckled to myself thinking about Aro's creepy smile and at John's confused face I only said, "Aro." And he understood me instantly and joined in my laughter at the expense of the vampire king.

Jean looked thoroughly annoyed at not being able to read my mind or John's as I had put my shield over him, and I giggled again just to irritate her some more.

"So, why don't we go to my office so we can discuss thing." Professor Xavier's voice suddenly popped out of nowhere and I gestured for him to go forwards but he said to me and John, "You two go onto my office – John knows where it is – " - He flicked his eyes to meet mine – "But first I need to talk to Jean. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

John and I walked away towards his office and I listened to all the lessons going on around me. I heard a random dude cursing and saying _Why the_ fuck _did Chuckles sign me up for this. I hate my life, well no, I hate students that can't control their powers._

I guessed that was Logan, John had described him to me. Loud and foul mouthed, didn't follow the rules and drank too much. He sounded like the male version of me.

I saw a heavily muscular figure exit a room and looked towards us as he heard us coming and he grinned as he noticed John.

"Well, the fire starter has returned. I had a bet going with Marie to see how long you would be until you came crawling back." Wolverine grinned cockily at John and got a cigar out, lit it and took a drag out of it.

He had dark brown scruffy hair, stubble and hazel eyes that lit up when he noticed me behind John. He was probably about 6' 2" and had very broad shoulders, was muscular and had a hulking figure.

"And who are you?" he asked me in a very deep tone of voice that I laughed at.

"I'm called Bella." I answered his question and stuck my hand out to shake and he eyed my long scarlet nails with interest but still shook my hand firmly and I jokingly said, "Very firm grip you got there, adamantium?" I winked at him and he looked slightly shocked, then chuckled and answered with a teasing shrug.

"What's your power Bella?" he asked me whilst glancing at my tail and ears.

I grinned at him pointing to my elongated canines, my ears and my flicking tail and said to him, "I have cat features but for some weird reason I also have a mental and physical shield. I only got them a couple of days ago, a day before I met this twat." I gestured over to Pyro with a wave of my hand. Logan snorted at my complete vulgarity towards John.

"So we going to X's office or what Fuck Face?" I asked John and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Is that my new name from now on?" he questioned in a weary and exasperated tone and I answered cheerfully while popping the 'p', "Yep!"

"Fine then your name is Cuntpire." He said with finality and I just nodded understanding his weirdness whereas Logan looked on our agreement with a large amount of confusion in his eyes.

I waved at him and giggled when he waved dumbly back. He then shook his head and slunk off down the corridor muttering about _Crazy women fucking with my head. Jesus, how do I survive?_ I snorted to myself and thought, _Pussy_.

As we walked towards Professor Xavier's office we passed lots of people. I saw a boy that was only wearing khaki pants that had blue fur and he was talking to a huge dude with muscles that any guy would kill for. I think that is so cool that there are so many weird and wonderful people here and no one is judging them.

John ignored all the sneering faces while I just ignored everyone around me and rambled to Pyro to try and get his mind off the kids that obviously thought that he had "betrayed" them by leaving.

We arrived at the mind readers office and inside there was a large leather sofa that I just _had_ to cuddle up onto. I nuzzled John's cheek as he sat down beside me and I realized it was my cat like qualities that made me do it. I didn't really give a shit though – I'll just go with it!

XxX

 **Please review and say what you think! If you have any problems please review as an actual person and not as a guest so I can replay to you in the next chapter – thanks!**

 **IAmAPug**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who read it and favoured/followed my story! Keep reviewing people! I'm a depressed little munchkin that needs reviews! Anyway, onto Bella and her potty mouth!**

XxX

 _Previously in Card Sharks and Shielded Cats:_

 _We arrived at the mind readers office and inside there was a large leather sofa that I just_ _had_ _to cuddle up onto. I nuzzled John's cheek as he sat down beside me and I realized it was my cat like qualities that made me do it. I didn't really give a shit though – I'll just go with it!_

XxX

Charles Xavier looked at the beautiful, but she's a raving bitch face, woman in front of him, heaved a great sigh and said to her in an exasperated tone, "Jean, she is a guest here in our school, we must not push at her mutant powers. It was not ethically correct what you did to her and I know that she is a very strong shield but we have no right to go and meddle in her head. Do you understand?"

The red head looked slightly annoyed at the condescending tone the Professor was using and opened her mouth to retort to his question but before she could say anything Charles repeated the question a little more forcefully, "Do you understand Jean?" Whilst he looked dead on into her eyes and she felt as though he was staring right through her to the very depths of her soul.

She hmphed and turned up her nose at him but still said, "Fine."

She then turned on her heel and clipped clopped off in her Louis Vuitton high heels that were deep red but had fake diamonds on them that ruined the entire shoe. Also, she couldn't walk in them properly so she was stumbling in them a bit and she looked absolutely ridiculous as she traipsed along the wide 19th century hallway.

The mind reader sighed and rolled towards his office where the cat like young woman and Pyro were waiting for him.

XxX

The sight that he saw as he opened the heavy oak doors to his spacious study was a complete shock and he stared in awe at it.

Bella, as he had learned the young woman was called, was safely nestled into John's muscular arms and was purring softly as he played with her long luxurious locks of dark brown curls.

But the most shocking of all was that John was laughing at something she had said and it wasn't the sarcastic nasty sound Charles was so used to hearing from him but a deep throaty sound that made the mind reader smile.

 _Maybe Bella will be good for John_ , the thought passed through his mind and he cleared his throat hating that he was ruining the moment that John needed desperately.

John snapped his head towards the old man but Bella just patted Pyro's hand and smiled at Charles, obviously she had smelled him with her superior senses and thrust her hand forward towards Charles and said happily, "It's nice to meet you, Professor. My names Bella, which I'm sure you already knew."

She winked at him and her happiness was contagious and he grinned back at her whilst carefully manoeuvring his hand so her lethal cats claws didn't chop his fingers off.

"Now that introductions are over can we please get this over with, I'd like to go home." John's voice broke through to the smiling pair and Bella turned back to him with shock at what he had just said but then nuzzled his cheek with hers and purred in happiness.

 _He just called Bella's home his own! I cannot believe it!_ Charles was absolutely thrilled that the young man had found a sanctuary with Bella and it was obvious that they were very good friends, even if they had just met.

"Please explain how you came to know of your X Men gift and how you met Pyro," Charles interrupted, again, their special moment and then added on as if it was an afterthought, "Only if you would like too, of course."

"No, no, that's fine! I'll explain what happened..." As Bella explained how she had fallen in love with the youngest of the Cullen's, at least in physical age, and how he had left her without a slight worry in his mind and how she had become depressed after the families departure from her life John had steadily become more annoyed and angry at the mysterious vampire family.

"... After that I decided to move on with my life but this didn't happen, Alice saw that I had moved on and came and dragged me to Italy to help save Edward who was already dead when we got there and she knew we were in deep shit. After I was let go I went home and after a while I settle back into my old life. A couple of weeks later my mother decided that it would be good for me to leave to go to my father's again. I really didn't take it well. I went into a sort of berserker rage and I don't remember killing them I just remember waking up and finding them dead, completely gone." She exhaled on a heavy sigh at this and Charles could see the heavy weight that was pressed on the woman's shoulders but he was determined to make it through her story before he passed any judgement about her.

"Just before she had told me I was going to have to leave I had discovered my cat's features and slightly, let's say _amplified_ body. I had found out about my shield because one of the vampire kings, Aro, tried to read my mind with his power by touching my hand and it didn't work. Then I managed to get out of Volterra by deflecting Alice's gift – she sees the future – and I went home to Phoenix." She explained while picking at her nails that were a wicked red and looked like Logan's claws but they aren't as long, in fact they were neatly trimmed.

 _Animal's claws_ , the thought made him chuckle and Bella looked at him curiously with those strange cat slit eyes and he gave a his answer to her unspoken question by flicking his eyes to her nails and back to her now understanding and humorous gaze.

"Well, I can understand why you came to visit me now. We can get Hank – John, you'll know him as Dr. McCoy – to do some tests on you to see what your precise gift is but for now why don't you come with me. I'll give you a tour and introduce you to some teachers and pupils." Charles said to them with twinkling eyes and he gestured for them to get up and go out the door.

XxX

 **BPOV**

John grabbed my hand and I squeezed it carefully, mindful of my claws, and we got up to leave the study.

 _I'll finally get some answers_ , my relief was profound and I felt as though there was a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders at having told someone my story.

I knew that there was going to be lots of adventures ahead of me and I could not fucking wait!

Xxx

Sooooo, what do you think? Good, bad, fucking crap? Review people!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *squeals annoyingly and everyone wants me to shut the fuck up* I'm so excited! I have so many fucking followers! Well, not really but to me, there's tons!**

 **REVIEW PEOPLE! Pretty please? *pouty – and really ugly – face***

 **Reasons why you should review: 1: I'm awesome – that's enough. 2: I won't update. *cackles evilly to herself***

 **When should Gambit and Bella meet do you think? (That gives you another reason to review.)**

 **Oh and by the way, I'm adding an OC in, yayyyyy! (You're going to love her, she's English – I am too! – and a bitch!) Anyway... Here's another chapter for you my darlings!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight or Marvel.**

 _Previously on CS and SC:_

 _I'll finally get some answers_ _, my relief was profound and I felt as though there was a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders at having told someone my story._

 _I knew that there was going to be lots of adventures ahead of me and I could not fucking wait!_

XxX

 **Bella's POV**

The first classroom we visited was some kind of freaky P. E. sort of thing but with powers shoved in.

It was exactly like high school all over again, the popular – or slutty – girls all flashing their tiny tits to the vaguely attractive boys whilst giggling manically in a way they thought was sexy . The sporty people were all showing off and doing weird things like back flips and shit.

 _You can probably do a back flip now because of you're crazy cat agility!_ I thought to myself and before I chickened out I just suddenly swept into a graceful movement of my body flipping round over itself and I twisted my toned torso back up perfectly to stand a metre away from where I was originally.

I giggled gleefully to myself whilst my wild side painted vivid pictures in my mind of being a ninja. And obviously if you're a ninja you're automatically awesome. It's the laws of the universe.

I was startled of my awesome self made – and impossible – future when John started clapping his hands towards my little stunt and Logan all of a sudden popped up besides the students and said whilst staring at them in annoyance, "That is proper guys. You do that and _you_ might have a six pack."

He gestured towards a boy that was staring at a blonde girls ass and the guy's head suddenly jerked up to look at Wolverine then replied to Logan's comment by snorting and saying a flippant – and sarcastic - , "Whatever you say coach."

"Shall we move on then, I still have to show you the entire school!" Charles's exited voice broke through my amusement, John's irritation and Logan's crappy teaching and the mind reader, Pyro and the cat lady that had come in left while Logan carried on with his "teaching".

After the fiasco in the fucked up P.E. room Charles and I went to go and look at the Art Department. We went on our own because John had seen Bobby and was going to go and talk to him and explain why he had left the school and try and apologise – I had forced him to.

"This is part of the English department. I sometimes come and read to the pupils, especially the younger ones when they are missing their home and sometimes their normal lives. The differences between human schools and ours are quite big, even though we try to make them as ordinary as possible for our more... _insecure_ pupils." The professor had a certain light to his eyes that made me absolutely certain that he cared for every one of his pupils.

I had always loved English and when I looked around the massive library that was full to the brim with books of all colours, languages, size and opinions and I suddenly felt very at peace with myself and my new found abilities. My inner soul was finally calm and as I flicked my tail in time to my heartbeat I laughed gleefully at my new epiphany.

I then realized that I must look – and sound – insane to Charles because he didn't know me like John did and when he stared at me in confusion I just winked at him, started walking out of the door and looked over my shoulder to the professor and said lightly, "Come on professor! Let's go! I haven't had the grand tour yet!"

XxX

We had just reached the cafeteria – I was absolutely fucking starving – when my phone rang in my short pocket and it started screeching a rock version of the British national anthem, _God Save The Queen_ , that my friend Kaziah – an English transfer student in Phoenix - had uploaded to my phone because she said and I quote – _"Darling, I'm English. No one apart from you and that pervy maths teacher like me! I need to prove I'm not a complete fucking bitch. I'll upload this so that people know I'm amazing!"_ She was drunk when she did it.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when it stopped only for it to instantly start up again and I answered with an irritated, "What?! I'm fucking hungry so hurry up! What do you want!?"

"Excuse me bitch." Kaziah's honeyed but sharp English accent came out of the phone and I could just imagine her clicking her fingers as she replied to my annoyed words, "I'm calling to say I have just found out that you had a midget at your house all through the bloody weekend! And you didn't even bother to fucking call me! What the hell?!"

Professor Xavier had explained to me that I had to be absolutely certain that I could trust anyone that I told and even though Kazzie was my best friend and confidant I was uncertain on whether I should tell her or not. It was a massive thing to hold on your shoulders knowing that one of your friends is different – and not in the normal way like OCD or something.

My silence must have made her worry and she said with concern heavy in her voice, "Darling, are you okay? What's happened?"

Her worry made me want to cry and I told her quietly, "We need to talk. Something _extremely_ bad has happened."

"Okay, when do you need me?" Her instant reply made me sigh in happiness at the familiarity of it, she was always ready to go when she was needed, Kazzie comes from a very rich family and when she was in Arizona her parents both died in a car crash, she wasn't really bothered by it because her parents had been very cold to her ever since she was born. I had only met them once and they were complete bastards and when she turned 18 she inherited the estate and the £10 billion that came with it. She handled everything very well for her age – like me she is 21. Personally I would have freaked out and probably drank my way into oblivion but you know, different people mean different lives.

"I'm at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters Kazzie. Can you meet me here?" I replied to her question with another one and I could tell that she was already searching it up on Google – Kaziah was extremely intelligent and especially good at hacking into anywhere.

"Of course love! I'll see you tomorrow! I love you and remember, stay strong! You are an independent woman who can kick anyone's arse – well apart from mine because I'm the one who taught you not to be so fucking clumsy anymore but you know, anyone else's – go for it! Smooches darling!" Her reply was so like her that it made me giggle with glee.

I replied with laughter still in my voice, "Love you too Kazzie! I'll explain everything tomorrow to you, I can't wait to see you!"

She was the one to hang up and I sighed happily whilst walking into the cafeteria and I spotted John with Charles and they waved me over to them whilst I smiled and said happily, "I'll just go get some lunch and then I'll be back!"

I strode over to the queue and quickly grabbed a pizza whilst I paid for it with some spare change that was in my pocket with my phone and I noticed people were staring at me. I smiled friendly at them and those who were looking confusingly smiled back.

I sat down next to John and when he asked what had taken me so long I answered, "My best friend Kaziah is coming to visit me – is that okay?" I looked towards the professor and he nodded smiling at me and after his approval I turned back to John and continued on, "She was an English transfer student at my old school in Arizona and now lives back in England. I don't see her enough."

"Is she hot?" Was the first question John asked and I playfully hissed at him whilst taking a bite on y pizza – _I was finally going to see my best friend again!_

XxX

The next day my nose was basically pressed against the window in Charles's study and when a bright yellow VW Beetle pulled up I was instantly up and running down the stairs at my full speed which i now realized was about 80 mph.

I could see her shapely form get out of the cute car and her dark haired head popped up in an elegant motion which I was still envious of to this day when I shrieked and it showed her gorgeous features.

She had plump cherry red lips and amazing contours. Her eyebrows were always perfectly plucked and her eyelashes were extra long even without mascara and her beautiful dazzling green eyes glowed as she took in my now human sprinting speed body as it came towards her and she exclaimed, "Darling I love your new outfit choices – they accentuate your very profound new curves!"

Even as he said this I was envious of the way her elegant fifty's style dark blue dress hung off her ample breasts and small waist but it wasn't slutty at all – she was just absolutely beautiful – inside and out.

 _God, I sound like a lesbian!_ Even as I thought this I crushed her slightly smaller frame to me – she was only 5' 4" and her tightly while whispering that I had missed her. I felt her arms envelop me and I nuzzled my face into her ridiculously long hair – it went down to the back of her knees but still somehow stayed the same thickness all the way through – and she soothingly rubbed my back.

I suddenly pulled back when she asked calmly, "So, do you want to tell me why you have cat ears, you are suddenly agile, have an amazing figure and not to mention the adorable as fuck cat's tail you have?"

The only thought that was spinning round my head was:

 _Shit._

XxX

 **Soooo, what do you think?**

 **REVIEWS ARE MY BAES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 bitches! Oh yes! Get in there! *does a retarded fist bump in the air and everyone cringes at her***

 **Alright my lovelies, if you don't review I will get angry and you won't like me when I'm angry! *starts sharpening a knife threateningly***

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER AND IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DOES NOT READ! I REPEAT DO NOT READ!**

 **Now, commence with Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilights or Marvels shit!**

XxX

 **Kaziah's POV**

 _How the fuck does Bells get into these messes?_ The question had been roving around my mind for a couple of minutes now.

She had just explained to me what had happened to her. Starting at the Cullen's and through to how she got her fuck awesome cat features!

We were currently sitting in Charles's office with the midget – that I had now discovered was not a midget and was also called John – and the professor that I was completely envious of and Bella who was fidgeting nervously with her now lethal nails that were painted a fiery crimson.

"Many people would be happy to have an amazing body and cool weird cat features but of course, you would not want them. Bells, darling, you need to see your X gene as a gift, not as a satanic curse." I looked at Bella with understanding in my green eyes, "Be confident in yourself and in your body. For fuck's sake you know how unconfident I used to be in mine!"

Bella looked at me in surprise and she offered me a relief filled smile which I returned with a toothy grin.

"I was worried you wouldn't accept me for my new... Well, you get what I'm saying!" Bella added on with a chuckle and light dancing in her cat's eyes.

"So," I looked at the professor then and asked politely in my English accent, "Do you possibly have a room I can stay in for however long Bella needs me for or should I get a hotel room to stay in?"

"Of course not, dear!" Charles replied to me immediately whilst chuckling, "You can definitely stay here but I'm afraid that you'll have to share a bathroom with Logan – he's our P.E. teacher at school and that's the only room going. I do apologise."

 _You don't look to apologetic about it_ , I thought to him but I was more amused than annoyed.

I then looked over at Bella and jumped up, smoothed out the skirt part of my dress and said, "Well I don't know about you but I would quite like to see the school and obviously I would quite like to see the spy parts of the building because is it like thunderbirds and the car park opens up or is it different?"

They all chuckled at my comment – Bella's laugh a tinkling breeze, John's a husky throaty sound and Charles just sounded normal – he hasn't stopped fucking chuckling since I got here.

"But first can I please have a shower? The plane ride was alright but I need to freshen up first." I really did feel revolting and to Bella's new enhanced senses I probably stank.

"Oh! Sure you can, Kazzy!" Bella looked at me with a grin and then turned to Charles and said, "Can you lead us there? I've no fucking clue where I'm going and John needs to – "

"I'm sorry for interrupting but he has already left – he slipped out of the door when you two were laughing at my Thunderbirds comment." I pointed out and at Bella's surprised look I guess she was surprised she hadn't either heard or smelt him leave.

XxX

We finally reached my designated bedroom and I walked in. As I looked around I felt a strange tightening in my chest. It was as if I was being pulled toward something or someone.

It was starting to get painful when a hulking and muscled figure walked into the bedroom through the afore mentioned joint bathroom and when his hazel eyes met mine the entire world collapsed but then started anew around me.

XxX

 **Logan's POV**

 _She's beautiful_ , was the last thought I had until I gave over to my beast.

XxX

 **Wolverine's POV**

 _Mine,_ I growled in my head whilst keeping my eyes on my mate.

Her voluptuous body was calling to me and I could smell it preparing for me and my seed.

I growled threateningly at the people in the corner of the room and the mind reader ushered them out saying words I did not understand but my mate seemed to and she looked over at them with a smile and the male nodded towards her.

I was just about to kill the threat to my mate when I felt a warm, soft feminine hand on my back and I looked at her in question they left the room.

Without a second thought I hoisted her body into my arms and took her towards my bed.

While I walked my mate wrapped her legs round my waist and she also linked her arms around my neck and started running her fingers through my hair.

I purred lightly at the picture but the true pleasure was when she scraped her nails over my scalp and rolled my earlobe between her fingers. My purr at her actions vibrated straight into her body and she nuzzled her cheek into my neck whilst licking at my jugular.

I threw her onto my bed but being extra careful at not hurting her and let my claws out. I ripped her dress, bra and pants straight off and her gasp was music to my sensitive ears.

My member was pulsing wildly at the image she made; strewn over my bed, her ample breasts jiggling teasingly, her stomach toned but with a little extra blubber – just the way I like it – and her legs going on for miles.

I nipped at her neck and she gave a little moan of satisfaction at the feeling of my teeth. My fingers found themselves at her erect nipples – plucking and massaging them. Her digits' left my hair and grabbed at my toned back.

XxX

 **Kaziah's POV**

The feelings coursing through my body were indescribable and moan when I felt his hot mouth surround the tips of my ample breasts.

The suction alternated between hard and fast to slow and luxurious.

Some primal part of me deep down inside was screaming, _Mine! Take him – let him dominate you!_

I let it take me and I moaned when I felt him – I guess its Logan, my new bathroom sharer - move his dark haired head towards my throbbing clitoris.

My back arched off the bed when he dragged the flat of his tongue all the way up my pussy. He playfully nipped at the bundle of nerves above my vagina and it sent me a pleasure so good I almost passed out.

"You think that's good my mate?" his voice was deep, feral as he asked the rhetorical question and it sent hot shivers through my body, "You'll love this then."

He put his lips to my clit again and _growled_. The vibrations of the throaty noise went straight into my nerve endings and it sent me spiralling into a deep abyss of desire.

As I came back to the land of the living I realised his claws were still out but the tips were buried into the mattress. I tugged at his wrist – whilst silently glorifying at the size difference in our hands – and steadily massaged into the area where the metal covered claws met his hand.

He groaned loudly and bent his head to nuzzle at the juncture where my shoulder met my neck. It was obviously causing him a lot of pleasure because he thrust his hips against mine. We both gasped at the feeling the friction created.

Without another thought I stop my massaging and grabbed his arse urging him into my willing body. His breath was hot on my ear and I kissed him sweetly but even that innocent peck turned primal – tongue, teeth and moans entering it.

He finally starting thrusting and it felt as though we were made for one another. My walls encased his dick and the engorged head rubbed against a spot deep inside me no one had ever reached before. The feeling of the minuscule rub made me throw my head back and let out a guttural moan.

He got the gist that I obviously liked that and he left my body only to flip me onto my stomach and when he urged my hips up I obligingly lifted my arse into the air for him and he said huskily, "Yes my mate. Be a good little bitch. Lift that lovely arse up for me."

 _A dirty talker – I love it._ He growled at me in pleasure when I exposed my neck in submission for him.

I gasped in surprise when I felt him enter me but going a lot deeper than before and hitting that spot again but more thoroughly and when I almost screamed he rubbed at it again, shifting his hips just in time with the clenching of my heated walls.

Wolverine set a punishing but delectable pace that I gave up trying to match and just let myself experience the pleasure and feelings coursing through me.

As I climaxed in a great burst of colours and lights that were more amazing than when I had come before and felt my juices trail down my inner thighs, Logan buried his sharp incisors into my neck and took deep pulls of my blood whilst roaring his release, I felt the bonds between myself and him strengthen until they were covered in steel – completely unbreakable.

After this I fell into a pleasure induced coma.

XxX

 **Bella's POV**

I was currently back where I had started and was listening intently to Charles as he explained what had gone on and what was going on in Logan's room.

"... As you saw Logan met his mate. For animal based X genes they all have a mate. You will have one as well Bella. We haven't worked out why yet but we do know that all of the mate bonds are different. The extra gifts can include, being able to telepathically communicate with your mate, the once human mate can gain the X gene and being able to feel each other's emotions. Most mates never gain an extra gift. None of us will be able to go near their room for a week now, newly mated males are very protective of the females."

"Why can I not hear them?" I asked the professor whilst trying to get to grips on my best friends situation.

"Logan's room has sound proofed walls," When I looked at him curiously he chuckled shook his head and said, "Don't ask."

I sighed in thought and looked out the window.

 _I wonder what the fuck will happen next_ , it seems as though my life will never be normal.

XxX

 **So, I've added my own little twist to the story! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my fucking god! Please, I'm dying here! GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

 **Right, here you are my lovelies, another update! Yay! No? Oh, ok.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight or Marvel. For fucks sake guys!**

 **Previously on CS and SC:**

" _Why can I not hear them?" I asked the professor whilst trying to get to grips on my best friends situation._

" _Logan's room has sound proofed walls," When I looked at him curiously he chuckled, shook his head and said, "Don't ask."_

 _I sighed in thought and looked out the window._

 _I wonder what the fuck will happen next, it seems as though my life will never be normal._

 **Kaziah's POV**

"Darling, seriously, I need to get out of this godforsaken room! I'm feeling cramped!"

After about a week of mind-blowing sex I was so tired but there was a deep need bubbling up inside of me – the need to have fresh air.

"No. It's still too dangerous mate. Please, my instincts are screaming at me to protect, love and cherish you so that you won't run away from me. I won't apologise babe, this is me." Logan, as I had now discovered was his human name and not his beast's name, Wolverine, said to me in deep guttural voice that made my thighs slick with my wetness.

He obviously smelled it as his eyes went a deep brown from his normal light hazel and it reminded me what our current situation was.

We were both deliciously naked. When I had tried to take a shower he hadn't let me stating that he needed his scent on me.

"God," I groaned throwing my eyes up towards the ceiling in an exaggerated eye roll, "Please darling! I won't take a shower and you can even carry me around - I really don't give a shit what people think of me but I need to get out of this room!"

 _Please..._ I whisper to him through our minds. I know it causes him great happiness when I do because he told me that in the 70's he was betrayed by a woman that he thought loved him and the mind talking thing helps remind him he's not alone. Pretty heavy stuff if you ask me but... who am I to judge him.

I can feel his conflicting emotions trough the freaky mind connection. He's feeling great protectiveness over me but also he desires to make me happy in every way possible which to me is awesome!

 _Baby, I'm going to need to carry you._ His voice came through and I could already tell he was going to say that but then he added as an afterthought that was mostly to himself, _Stupid fucking Chuckles will probably fucking laugh - he always does._

 _I have to agree there darling. When I arrived all he did, Charles I mean, was fucking laugh! It was like a constant background noise!_

He looked at me in shock, his now hazel eyes burning curiously.

"What?" I asked semi self consciously, worried I had some cabbage stuck in my teeth or something.

As I started rubbing my tongue along the fronts of my teeth checking for that little bugger that is called cabbage he said with awe in his voice, "No one's ever understood who I meant by Chuckles without me having to explain it to them."

"Umm, mate, I love you but that's just plain strange... Why should it matter that I know who Charles is by a nickname." Just as I took another breath to carry on my little rant I was interrupted by his large tanned over my lips stopping me from speaking.

"What did you say?" Logan questioned me watching me with bright _loving_ eyes.

I thought over what I had just said and then immediately gasped and was about to apologise at what ii had said but he whispered in my mind, _I love you too, never forget that. I know it might be early but I truly do._

I grinned up at him and playfully nipped at his throat whilst rubbing his muscled chest.

"You know, when I was younger I said to my big sister that I would have to marry a giant because I was so broad shouldered and tall and luckily for me it's came true! I now get £10 – before you ask me why, I'll tell you, – when Gussie, that's my sister, and I discussed what our future husbands would be like I bet her that we would both marry big men and she said that she didn't think we would. Anyway, she married a huge burly Russian, she's 24 by the way, and I'm probably going to marry you. Because you know, the whole mating thing that we have going on!" I said the last part cheerfully but Wolverine had a growing panic in his eyes that I laughed at and playfully shoved at his shoulder.

"We won't get married soon will we?" Logan's panic question was so funny to me that I burst into roaring laughter that he soon joined in with.

We were still a giggling heap when I finally managed to say, "Logan darling, we need to go and meet with Bella, she's probably worried." I then added on afterwards, "She is always bloody worrying."

"Fine," he said with no enthusiasm and "accidentally" fell on top of me. All the air left me in an oomph and I knew I wasn't getting anywhere fast with him on top of me.

XxX

 **Bella's POV**

"Well would you look at who's finally fucking arrived."

Were the first words out of my mouth when Kazzy and Logan rounded the corner looking decidedly worse for wear and she shot me the bird from Logan's large arms that were wrapped around her body that looked dwarfed next to his.

Their scents were completely diffused and Logan kept on looking round as if for enemies that were about to pounce at any moment.

I had been reading in the garden when they had turned up. I could tell they were obviously very happy with each other.

Logan looked at her with such adoration that it hurt to see and my best friend who was almost always a sarcastic bitch was oozing happiness. Their bodies literally glowed and they were so in sync, he moved, she moved.

Yin Yang. They were perfect for the other.

I suddenly had a deep longing for a mate of my own.

"Bells, are you okay?" I was shaken out of my musings by a delicate feminine hand waving in front of my face. "You blanked out for a minute there!"

She chuckled; a light tinkling sound and Logan visibly relaxed, closed his eyes and purred deeply to her whilst nuzzling her neck over a deep bite mark that was obviously his mating mark. In response Kazzy grabbed his hand and squeezed.

I did my best bitch impression; it consisted of crossing my arms, raising my eyebrow and pursing my lips.

"Oh stop it you bitch," Kazzy said to me whilst rolling her eyes at me, "You'll understand how we feel when you have a mate of your own."

I just hummed at her and stopped my crappy bitch impression, Rosalie's and Kaziah's sisters, Gussie, were a lot better than mine. Gussie had tried to show me but I was absolutely terrible.

"Trust me, you really will Bella. I was born in the 1700's and I've waited so long for my mate." I was surprised when Logan's guttural and gritty voice spoke up in defence of Kaziah.

We all jumped at the tone of Kaziah's Samsung singing merrily and I recognized Gussie's ringtone.

Kaziah answered the phone with a merry, "What's up fucker?"

"Umm, excuse me bitch. You're the one who fucks a lot of people." Augusta's, AKA Gussie's, cool English accent came through the phone crystal clear. I had only met one person who could charm everyone in a room and that was Kazzys' sister. She had dry wit and was extremely intelligent. You could never win in an argument against her – she could thrash everyone.

"Hey Gus!" The tone of Kaziah's voice instantly changed from hostile to cheerful in a nanosecond, "How are you? How's Fedor?"

"Oh, he's fine." The distracted tone of her voice worried me minutely, she was never worried. "Is anyone listening right now?"

Before anyone could say anything to Gussie's question Kaziah burst forth with an exuberant, "No!"

"Good." Augusta seemed to take a deep breath and then said bravely, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Was Kaziah's elegant reply and I pinched her in the arm and when she looked at me I mouthed, _Say something reassuring!_

"Umm, that's amazing! I bet you're both so happy!" When a sob came down the line Kaziah said again cautiously, "Are you unhappy by this? Do you want an abortion?"

"No, of course not!" Gussie's reply was quick and razor sharp.

"Listen, I'll call you tomorrow. I can tell Bella's there." Kaziah looked at both Logan and me with panic but it was cut off when Gussie said again, "Goodbye darling."

Before Kaziah could reply Augusta hung up and we were all left standing looking at each other in confusion.

"For fucks' sake!" Was Kaziah's elegant and gentile sum up of the whole conversation and just before she turned to throw her phone against the school building Logan put a comforting and strong hand on her shoulder and she slumped in defeat .

XxX

 **So, REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **The whole Kaziah has a sister thing will be explained next chapter.**

 **Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yeah... Sorry about the whole "Bella has a sister and I'm adding in 2 new OCs" thing. Well, it's my story so piss off!**

 **People, seriously, I need reviews! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 **Anyway, I'll now tell you why I added 2 more fucking OCs! Jeez, you happy now?**

 **Disclaimer: This is my last one because I keep on forgetting to do them! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I DO NOT OWN MARVEL! I AM SIMPLY USING THEIR AMAZING IDEAS! BUT THE PLOT AND MY OCS ARE MY OWN! SO NO TOUCHY OF THOSE!**

XxX

 _Previously on CS and SC:_

" _Listen, I'll call you tomorrow. I can tell Bella's there." Kaziah looked at both Logan and me with panic but it was cut off when Gussie said again, "Goodbye darling."_

 _Before Kaziah could reply Augusta hung up and we were all left standing looking at each other in confusion._

" _For fucks' sake!" Was Kaziah's elegant and gentile sum up of the whole conversation and just before she turned to throw her phone against the school building Logan put a comforting and strong hand on her shoulder and she slumped in defeat ._

XxX

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kaziah's POV**

 _God, why the fuck hasn't she called me yet?_ The question had been spinning round my head for hours now. The conversation my sister and I had had left me in a complete shambles.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Bella's shocked voice came through sating what my sister had told me – Logan and Bella too but they were listening in on the conversation.

"Fuck," I groaned with my eyes closed, throwing myself onto Logan's bed with anguish but it was all made better when my mate came and started massaging my shoulders whilst he purred deeply to me, "I just wish she told me why she was crying. Gussie never cries; she was always the bitchy and sarcastic one."

"I know." When I looked over to Bella she had a dazed sheen to her eyes and I knew she was thinking of something.

Just when I was about to ask her what was wrong my phone let out a high pitched shriek that Bella hissed at and Logan growled at it menacingly, "Oh, fucking calm down."

I swiped my tanned finger over the green icon on my Samsung's screen and put it to my ear as fast as I could as it said it was Gus.

"Hello?" I asked automatically.

"You know it's me, you'll have seen it on your phone." My sister's honeyed voice that came through the phones tiny speakers was different to its normal sarcastic lilt.

It was soft but with an infinite steeliness to it that rocked me to the core.

"I've called to explain why I was crying yesterday on the phone."

After he said this both Bella and Logan leaned in towards the phone making the bed creak suspiciously and my sister sighed through the phone and said wearily, "I know Bella and some other person is there so just put me on speakerphone."

We all glanced at each other and I could feel Logan's surprise and amusement at my sister and we shared a small grin.

We heard her take a deep breath and then she started explaining.

XxX

 **Bella's POV**

"2 weeks ago I started to feel ill and when I was sick Fedor – that's my husband by the way for the guy that is listening in the background – instantly took me to the hospital because you know how worried and overprotective he gets about me. Low and behold it turned out I was pregnant."

She took a deep shuddering breath and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. When she had started to speak it reminded me of sunshine and laughter even though the subject was quite morbid, she's an opera singer but can also play about seven instruments. Gussie and Kazzy were both overachievers - it's fucking annoying.

The summer I met Gussie – God that sounds like fucking Grease – was a fantastic one. We literally just drank vodka she had brought from Russia.

 _It was awesome_ , I snicker to myself.

I started to concentrate when she started to speak again quietly but strongly, "Of course Fed completely ignored me for a couple of days. I gave him space but when I was up one night having a snack – it was about 3 in the morning probably – I heard him come in. I thought nothing of it because sometimes he works really late."

The growing horror and paleness on Kaziah's face only added to the build up of Gussie's story and even Logan looked eager to find out more, "That was until I heard a giggle. Then some slurred Russian from my _faithful_ , "she spat the word out as if it hurt her mouth, "husband and do you know what he said?"

The question was rhetorical but my best friend still said, "No. What did he say?"

There was a whimpering sound and Gussie answered thickly, "He said, _'my sisters not here so we get the whole house to ourselves. I'm going to fuck you so hard babe.'_ "

Gussie whimpered again but then exclaimed heatedly, "No, you know what, I'm going to Skype him right now and then you guys can listen to his excuse. Hang on a second."

We all stared at each other while there was a typing noise coming through the phone's miniscule speakers and then, "Okay, have you got the call on speaker phone?"

"Yep." I answered her question.

"Good. I'm calling him now." There was a dialling tone and she abruptly said, with the warmth of an Antarctic glacier when it was answered, "Good morning Fedor. How are you?"

"Moya lyubov' _(My love)_ , I love you. I would never do that to you." Fedor's pleading and deep masculine Russian accented voice came through the speaker like thunder. "You know this."

He said something in Russian that none of us understood but it was evidently very personal and intimate to Kaziah's sister because we heard her whimper and say with a tear filled voice, "Fedor..."

XxX

 **London, England.**

 **Augusta's POV**

I never thought I'd be here.

Skypeing my husband about his faithfulness to me whilst letting my little sister, her best friend and some other random dude listen in on the intimate and ugly conversation.

"You are my angel, the redeemer in my life, the one that some higher being has given me to let me get a taste of heaven before I go to hell."

"Fedor..." I said tearfully.

Just as I was about to object to what he had said before he carried on in his native tongue, his attractive face screwed up in despair and his massive and muscled shoulders hunched forwards, "I need you Moya krasota _(My beauty)_!"

"That is not enough Fed and you know it. You cheated on me with some Russian slag and –" I replied to him in Russian.

By now our conversation was entirely in Russian when he cut me off heatedly, his blue eyes sparkling wit frustration and need for me, "I was driving home from the office and I was going to come home and tell you I loved you and nash malysh _(our baby)_ but then I had to swerve out of the way when I saw a fucking blue woman standing in the middle of the road!"

"Please Moya lyubov' let me see you. We can see each other face to face." He had changed back to English and I begrudgingly nodded to him and said, "I'm in the Mayfair house."

We both drank in each other's faces and then said a goodbye.

"Ya lyublyu tebya i nashego rebenka _(I love you and our baby)._ " His deep beautifully accented voice sent delicious shivers down my spine.

"I love you too with all my heart but i still think you're a lying cheat." I said and his face warmed clearing of despair.

"See you soon baby." Was his last sentiment and I hung up Skype.

I heaved a great breath, the tension in my shoulders leaking out as I said, "Did that explain some of it?"

"Yes." Bella's voice came through my iPhone's speaker and I noticed a slight difference to it – she almost purred her words.

"I'll talk to you again soon darling." I said to my sister and then hung up.

 _Now I need to get ready for another emotional onslaught!_ I thought to myself whilst rolling my eyes.

XxX

 **Bella's POV**

"Wow that was intense." I said into the silence and when I noticed Logan lightly nipping and sucking at Kaziah's mating mark as she moaned blissfully I said again, "Okay, you fucks, I'm going to leave before I witness something I don't want to!"

At that I sped out the door and into the silent corridor.

 _Well that certainly cleared things up for Kazzy!_ I mused to myself but then instantly remembered, _She doesn't seem too bothered anyhow. She's probably not going to come out of that fucking bedroom again for another week!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, my lovelies! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have a life and comes second (obviously...)**

 **Answering a reviewer's question: Remy LeBeau is entering in THIS chapter everyone! *cheers***

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, I am now begging you! I'm so sad!**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 7:**

 _Previously on CS and SC:_

 _"Wow that was intense." I said into the silence and when I noticed Logan lightly nipping and sucking at Kaziah's mating mark as she moaned blissfully I said again, "Okay, you fucks, I'm going to leave before I witness something I don't want to!"_

 _At that I sped out the door and into the silent corridor._

Well that certainly cleared things up for Kazzy! _I mused to myself but then instantly remembered,_ She doesn't seem too bothered anyhow. She's probably not going to come out of that fucking bedroom again for another week!

 _XxX_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

It's rather unnerving having footsteps that have no noise, I thought to myself as I walked to Professor X's office.

Just as I reached for the door a haze went over my brain as I registered the most captivating scent I had ever come across and I thought no more.

XxX

 **Remy's POV**

 _Mon Dieu!_ The thought passed through my head as a gorgeous woman came flying into the office, her mahogany hair flapping behind her in great sweeps.

 _What de..._ She plopped herself onto my lap and curled her tail around my tense calf. Her chest vibrated deeply as she purred and nuzzled her smooth perfect skin into my neck, the stubble that coated my jaw a deep contrast to her sensitive flushed skin.

I looked at Charles and he simply chuckled, like fucking _always_! I gave him a desperate look as he rolled out the room and he gestured to the woman in my lap and winked.

"Umm, cher?" My voice was rough with arousal as she was rubbing her pert behind against my hard on.

"Yes mate?" Her words were a purred jumble but I managed to understand them. A part of me was already telling me to protect, cherish and pamper the woman before me and her deep purring was speaking to a deeper, more primal part of me.

"What's your name?" I asked her in hope of getting an answer but I knew that it might not be possible. When a mutant has an X gene that is based on an animal they all meet mates - a perfect soul match, but the only downside to the connection you gain is that mates are overly possessive, protective and when the mate meet's the mutant with the animal gene, they are stuck in their baser instinct because they are so overwhelmed by the onslaught on their senses by meeting their mate.

"Mmm, Bella." After she finished giving her answer Bella started licking at my neck with her rough tongue.

"I'm Remy," I managed to gasp out and I wrapped my hand in her silky locks and tugged her gently backwards so as to get her off my neck, whilst silently revelling in our difference in size. My hand looked huge as it gently grasped at her scalp and i was careful not to hurt her.

Bella obviously didn't like being away from me, I smirked to myself cockily at the thought, because she was hissing and bearing her elongated incisors at me but I quietened her down by gently kneading her scalp and while I was doing that I found a pair of cat ears.

I gently rubbed them, my thumbs working in a kneading fashion into the fleshy appendages. Her rolling purr was so gratifying that I sank deeper into the leather sofa but I jerked back up when she suddenly grasped my jaw in her surprisingly strong grip and sunk her fangs into the fleshy juncture between my shoulder and neck.

"Fuck, qui se sent si bon! _(That feels so good!)_ " I unthinkingly said the sentence in French as my brain was fogged in pleasure and I couldn't even think of translating it.

The sparks that were shooting from my neck were electrifying and she was kneading the muscles in my biceps, my mate's grip strong and sure.

XxX

 **John's POV**

 _Where the fuck is she!?_ I had been looking for Bella for days. _She's nowhere!_

I spotted Professor X a couple of metres away and I strode up to him, my short legs taking longer than necessary.

"Have you seen Bella anywhere?" My question stumbles out of my mouth, my brown hair flopping down in front of my face annoyingly, "I haven't seen her for days! Do you know where she is?"

He chuckled, his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter, Professor X's laugh lines around his eyes deepened and he said breathlessly, "John, my dear boy, Bella has met mate!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed loudly and two people in the corridor looked at me funnily, I simply glared back at them, "Who is it?

 _I_ am _excited for Bella but what if her mate doesn't accept me and doesn't want me near her!_ My thoughts were getting more and more panicked when Charles answered me, "Remy LeBeau."

I lost it then and grabbed at my stomach in laughter and horror. Poor Bella, she's got a fucking bastard for a mate!

XxX

 **AN: I know it's short but I am finding it hard to write at the minute – I don't know why. *ponders while scratches chin***

 **By the way, sorry if this chapter is retarded in sentence structure or is in italics or anything. It's only because my computer is FUCKING RETARDED!**

 **They've met!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Until next time everyone! *smooches***


End file.
